Love Is Dead
by kolirox
Summary: When Macy is left in the wake of her husbands death, she faces the reality of spending the rest of her life alone. As she begins to rebuild she finds comfort and strength in her brother in law. Would it be wrong to love the one who is with her now?


It has been a year since I have posted anything on fanfiction and this short story is really to gage interest and see if I still have some love floating out there. So in order to boost my ego and help me write, please review so I don't feel like I've lost my already microscopic fanbase.

KoLi

**His eyes in eclipse,  
>Pale-cold his lips,<br>The light of his hopes unfed,  
>Mute his tongue,<br>His bow unstrung  
>With the tears he hath shed,<br>Backward drooping his graceful head,  
>Love is dead:<br>His last arrow is sped;  
>He hath not another dart;<br>Go–carry him to his dark deathbed;  
>Bury him in the cold, cold heart–<br>Love is dead. –**_Tennyson_

Macy let out a deep, sob filled with torment and despair. Love was dead and she was alone. No longer would she hear the warmth of his voice and the way he whispered her name when he was overcome by emotion. No longer would his arms be secured around her body as she shivered in the cold night air. Love was dead and she was alone.

A hand on her shoulder cause she to shrivel into a small heap on the floor, this was not real. She looked out at the open cemetery, the hole that held her life was being filled with dark moist dirt, that wasn't him in that grave.

"I can't do this," she whispered. Stella knelt down beside her.

"I know hon, none of us want this to be real, but we have each other and we'll make it."

Macy shook her head as another sob rippled through her body.

"I won't make it, not through this. Not when he's gone. Without him, I am nothing."

"Macy, you can't say that. I know you loved him but you can get through this. The wound is just fresh; there will be a day that you'll remember him and smile." Macy shook her head and pushed herself away from Stella.

"You have no idea what it's like, what you have with Joe will never compared to what I had with him."

Stella shivered as wind began to swirl around them.

"We can't stay here Macy, it's cold and wet. Come with Joseph and I to our apartment, I'll fix you a cup of tea and you can stay with us while things are shaky." Macy began to shake her head.

"I can't stay with you and Joe. I'm sorry but seeing you two together will just add to the heart ache, I can't watch you be happy." Her hands began to shake as the chill settled in her bones, she was weary and she knew that she would not be able to stand, her pride would not allow her to be helped to her feet or cared for by her best friend. Footsteps were heard and Stella turned to see Joe walking up to them. His cheeks were pink and his eyes still moist with the sorrow of losing a brother, a band mate and a best friend.

"Stella, we need to head home, people will be arriving for the wake soon." Stella placed her hand on Macy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as she stood.

"Macy, please don't stay here too long. It's wet and cold and the paparazzi are beginning to arrive to photograph the grave. You've had enough grief; please don't let them cause you anymore." Macy nodded but did not make an effort to rise. She listened to the crunch of the grass as Joe and Stella retreated to the comforts of their home and their love. She began to feel bitterness and anger towards them build in her heart, she should be seeking comfort from them, but allowing them to do so would me being witness to a love that had not died tragically like hers.

"Macy." She did not turn to the calling of her name, nor did acknowledge his presence. He was just another reminder of what was now lost to her forever.

"Macy." She felt him kneel down next to her and drape his black coat over her shoulders, but she could not turn and look at him. They were too similar in looks and she did not trust herself to distinguish the differences between them. She began to weep; slow arctic tears ran down her face, pooled at her chin and began to drip onto her gloved hands that lay in her lap.

"He is gone Macy, and you shouldn't dishonor his memory by letting yourself freeze to death."

She turned quickly and shoved him with all the strength she could muster in her broken state.

"I do not wish to live any longer! Leave me to die in peace; if I cannot be with him in this life then I will meet him in the next!"

"Macy, you know that is irrational. If you will not leave on your own; I will be forced to carry you away from this place."

She glared at with a fierceness he had never seen in her before.

"You wouldn't." He nodded his head.

"Indeed I would, I cannot watch you wither away." She lifted her eyes to the sky and let out a hopeless sigh.

"I cannot stand on my own. I am weakened from exhaustion and the cold weather." He smiled and placed his arms around her and lifted her from the frozen grass. Holding her tightly to his chest he allowed a few tears to escape as he walked to his car.

"Thank you Kevin."

"Anytime Macy; I would do anything for you, especially now."

**Oooh, I killed off Nick. I spent the entirety of this chapter trying to determine who it would be. I am sure you have noticed I have been reading too much Jane Austen. It greatly affects my speech and writing whenever I find myself involved in her novels. I certainly hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and that you will take a moment to proved feedback, and afterwards continue to read. I believe this will be a short story, possibly five to eight chapters. **

**KoLi**


End file.
